


Second, First Kiss

by beachmonkeysam



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachmonkeysam/pseuds/beachmonkeysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris thinks that Tom and him should split up. But what happends when Chris tells Tom what's really on his mind. Do they get back together, or stay seperated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second, First Kiss

Chris couldn't handle this anymore. He felt that him and Tom were going a bit over the edge to continue their relationship or get it back on track. Chris thought of what he was going to say to Tom before he approached Tom's hotel room door. He took a deep breath before knocking. He waited a couple seconds before the door flew open and Tom came out to face him.

"Chris!" Tom said, smiling and hugging him tightly. Chris wore a light smile. "What's up?" Tom asked pulling away from the other man. Chris looked down and took another deep breath. "May I talk to you? Alone? Preferably inside?" Chris ask. Tom's smile slowly faded off of his face. "Uh, yeah, sure. Come in." Tom closed the door after Chris came in. "Is everything alright, darling?" Chris looked at Tom, who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"I don't know how to put this so it doesn't hurt." Chris stated. "Put what? Chris, darling, talk to me." Tom begged. "It's complicated." "No, it isn't. Just say what's on your mind." Tom was eager to know what was on Chris' mind. Chris tried not to say what he really wanted to and came up with something else to say. "Are you ready for the interview in two days?" He asked. Tom looked at him confused. "Ye-Yeah, I guess so. Now can you get to what you want to say?" Chris forgot, that doesn't work on Tom. Chris took a few steps away from Tom and began to speak the truth.

"Tom, baby, I don't think we should do this anymore." Chris said, turning so he couldn't see Tom's reaction. Tom stood some feet behind the Australian, tears forming in his eyes. "Wh-What Chris?" Tom's voice was low. Chris closed his eyes tightly. "Don't!" He said to the Brit, who jumped when he spoke. Chris turned back to face him. "Don't cry for me. Don't beg for me. Don't think of me. I think... I think you and I should just, forget about this." Chris said, then kissed Tom. 

Tom tried to make the kiss last but it ended fast, almost too fast. After their kiss, Chris began to leave. "Chris. Darling. Please don't leave." Tom continued to sob. Chris left without another word. When the door shut, and Tom saw that Chris was gone, he couldn't handle himself. "NO!" He screamed, wishing his lover would come back. Tom's legs gave out and he hit the floor with a loud thud. It hurt him; but not as much as Chris leaving him did.

Tom cried on the floor for hours before one of the cast members came by. Tom heard a knock on his hotel room door, but he was to upset, to weak, to answer it. "Tom? It's Chris, Evans. May I come in?" He asked. Tom didn't say anything, he just sobbed. Chris knocked again. Tom figured he should answer it. He got up and walked to the door, slowly. 

"What?" He asked, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Are you okay? Tom, what happend?!" Chris asked. Tom said nothing, he let his eyes say that something happend that he wish never did. Out of no where, Robert came around the corner. "Tom, are you alright?" He asked. Tom didn't want to say anything, to anyone. He just wanted Chris back. But he knows when Chris says something, 9 times out of 10, he probably means it. And that made him cry more. "I'm fine." He finally said and slammed the door. He slid down it and sat on the floor.

"Well, obviously somethings wrong with him." Downey said to Evans. "Wish we knew what." Evans replied. They stood outside Tom's door for a bit longer. Just then, Hemsworth walked out of his own room. He looked at Robert and Chris. "Hey, Hems. What's up with Tom? He's a mess in there." Evans said. Hemsworth looked at the door. He didn't want to tell them that he broke up with Tom. "Just give him some time." Hems said. The other two looked at him. 

"Dude, that's your best friend. And you just want to "give him some time"? That's so unlike you. What happened?" Downey asked. Hems finally came up with something to say. "If he won't tell you, why do you think he'll tell me?" The door opened all the way, revealing Tom behind it. "Because you did it!" He cried. Chris stared at Tom, seeing the mess he created. "Tom, I never wanted to hurt you this way." "Bullshit! I loved you!" Tom screamed. "I loved you more than she does and ever did!" He said referring to Elsa. There was a long silence that filled the air. "Tom," Chris started to say but was interrupted. "JUST LEAVE!" Tom yelled and slammed the door again. "What, did you do?" Robert said to Hemsworth. "Something really fuckin' stupid." Hems answered, hitting his head on the wall and sliding down it. "You might want to fix this. Like, soon." Downey said, then him and Evans walked away.

Chris stayed outside Tom's door. Hearing him sob killed Chris on the inside. He never meant to hurt him this bad. And if he had known that Tom loved him that much, he wouldn't have broken up with him in the first place. But now Tom was a wreck and there was nothing Chris could do at the moment without Tom yelling at him. But he tried to speak with Tom through the door. "Tom, I know I screwed up with you. Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry. I know what I did was wrong and if you let me back in, I won't do it again. I swear." Chris paused for a second. "I promise." On the inside of the room, Tom looked up at the door. Hearing the words "I promise" from Chris always made him feel better. But this "I promise" was different and filled with so much sorrow. 

Tom walked to the door and put his hand on it. "How can I trust you?" He said quietly, but loud enough that Chris could hear him through the door. "Because I promised. And you know for yourself that I never break a promise." Tom still didn't open the door. "Baby, please, open the door. I'm sorry!" Chris begged. Tom opened the door for a second. "Don't cry for me. Don't beg for me. Don't think of me. I think you and I should just forget about this." Tom repeated Chris' words back to him, then shut the door again. Chris was shocked. It wasn't like Tom to do something like this. "Tom. Please don't do this." Chris said, feeling guilty of what he did ealier. "You were right Chris, we shouldn't do this anymore." Tom said through the door. Chris nodded, bowed his head, then went back to his room without another word. 

**

Tom had trouble sleeping that night. Ever since him and Chris got together, they slept together. But now that they weren't, they both slept in lonely beds. Chris, on the other hand, fell alseep, but woke up due to bad dreams of Tom getting hurt. Chris shot up and had the sudden erge to go see Tom, to see if he was alright. 

Tom lay in his bed and stared at the window when he heard a knock on his door. He got up to see who it was. He opened the door and saw Chris standing there. "I have to talk to you." Chris said. "No, leave me alone." Tom tried to shut the door, but Chris' hands opened it back up, he walked in and shut the door behind him. Tom took tiny steps away from Chris, begging him to go and leave him alone. But Chris refused. "I'm not leaving. I would never leave you again, Tom. For you are my one and only. And I was a dick for letting you go. Please, let me prove myself to you." Chris begged. "No, please go!" Tom said, and turned so he wouldn't have to look at Chris. 

Chris came up behind Tom and hugged him from his back. "I know you're upset with me. I know you want me to go, but I can't without knowing that you'll be alright." Chris turned Tom to face him. "Tom, I love you. And I would do anything for you. And if you won't take me, then take my forgivness at least. Just, please, baby. Be safe Tom." Chris said and began to leave. And at the last second, "No, Chris, Wait!" Tom yelled to stop him from leaving. Chris turned to him. "I'll take you back. I'll take all of you back." Chris came in and shut the door, walking over to Tom and hugging him tightly. "I love you Chris! I love you so much!" Tom began to cry. "I know, baby. And I love you aswell!" Chris said and let Tom go. 

Chris put his hands on Tom's face, drying his tears. "You are the best I have ever had Tom. And there is no way that Elsa can compare to you." Tom giggled. Chris leaned closer to him. "In fact, why don't I call her tomorrow and tell her that?" Tom looked at him. "You would do that? For me?" "You are my lover, Tom." Chris said. "And there is no way, I'm letting you go now." Chris leaned in close to Tom and kissed him. It was slow and passionate and filled with affection. They pulled away. "Not bad for a second, first kiss." Tom said to Chris. Chris laughed.


End file.
